Corrupting the System
by WorldOfDivergentFanfics
Summary: When Lucillia is able to modify a simulation without being Divergent, she decides to try an befriend some Divergent, and get help from them. She soon realizes it will be a harder task then she thought.
1. Chapter 1

**YAYAYAY! Writing my first fanfic is giving me a thrill! First chapter is starting at the day of the aptitude test! Disclaimer- I do not own Divergent or the characters of the books/movies! Hope you guys enjoy!**

Class is as usual. Faction history, and for the rest of the day, Candor only classes. Our virtus is honesty, so we all have to say what we like and dislike about our own and others outfits, personality, or work.

A voice speaks up behind me. "Lucillia's dress isn't very form-fitting!" She laughs. "She looks like a stiff." Everyone turns towards me, and they all giggle. Though I feel my cheeks burning, I giggle with them and shake it off like its nothing. The teacher dismisses us, and we all head down the hall to do our aptitude tests.

Me and my best friend, Julia, walk side by side into the large auditorium-like cafeteria. Each faction is separated into their own separate tables, and I sit at the Candor table among the sea of black and white. Waiting for my name to be called, I look around at the other factions.

I first look at all the Amity, who are sharing bread, **(He he, bread..)** for some reason, and smiling at eachother. Then, the Abnegation. They are doing what stiffs usually do, staying quiet, proper, and sharing short conversations. Dauntless are louder than all the other factions combined, so I look to them next.

They are talking loud, but still not saying much. The Dauntless speak without a purpose, without having any Candor in them, unless they had transferred. Dauntless are chaotic- but that might just be why they are so amazing. They can be that crazy, while still keeping- well, most of- their sanity. One of them gets on to the table, followed by others, and they start shouting, "Dauntless! Dauntless! Dauntless!" Until and Erudite supervisor comes over and tells them off.

The Erudite are having "interesting" debates about politics and their tests. And then I hear my name. "Lucillia Riorp, please come for your test, Lucillia Riorp." **(Thanks to my friend for coming up with "Prior" Backwards for a last name. *claps*)** I slowly walk into the testing room, unsure if I still will be Candor or not. I never liked telling the truth, really, and lies are easily visible. "Hi, I'm Tori. I'll be administering your aptitude test. Sit."

As she hooks me up to the test machine, she hands me a vial of strange blue liquid. "Lucy, was it? Drink up." She says in a tone that makes her seem bored to be here. "Lucillia, actually." I let out a sigh. "Whatever, Lucillia. Just drink the serum.

I hesitantly drink from the vial of blue serum, and the room fades away, and I am surrounded by- myself. Waiting for something to happen, I sit, and a rabid dog appears in front of me. I realize its running towards me, but I soon remember- This isn't real. If I could find a way to modify the simulation, I could get a knife.. I feel around the ground, and a point pricks my finger. A blade.

I hold it up, and stab into the dog just as it's about to jump on me. It whimpers, and backs away. Then I am back next to Tori, and I feel as if I'm going to be sick.

"What was my result?" "Dauntless, but you modified the simulation. A non-Divergent, corrupted the system." "Wait, Divergent are real?!" "Yes, but you cant tell anyone about this. You understand?" I nod, but it rattles my brain so much it gives me a headache. "You look sick. Pale. Here, head home, you can take the back door." I give her a grateful look, and just before the door closes, she says one final thing. "Choose wisely."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So, Sorry for the short last chapter, but I'm going to try to make this one as long as possible! I don't feel like doing a disclaimer, so Lucillia can do it. Lucillia: "What?!** ** _No!_** **" Jeez sorry! I don't own Divergent. Mkay? Short and sweet. Enjoy the chapter! Xoxo =3**

 **ANTOTHER DISCLAIMER: Skipping to choosing ceremony! Enjoy it!**

Julia and I walk into the choosing ceremony, in our best black and white clothes. We stare at all the other factions, and we are the last ones to trot in. They give us strange and funny looks, especially the dauntless. My faction.. Or not my faction. That is up to me to decide, but my thoughts of what to choose are suddenly interrupted by tripping and falling halfway down the HUGE staircase. Julia runs over to help me up, and all the Abnegation are looking at me worried. I blush, shrug it off again, and take my seat.

My mind wonders off while all the names are being called out, and Julia squeezes my hand bringing me out of my daze. "I have to choose." I give her a smile. _Hope we choose the same faction,_ I think to myself. _But what will I do if we don't?_ She chooses Amity- which makes me think that I might too. "Luci- Lucillia? Okay. Lucillia Riorp." I slowly make my way over to the large, full bowls. I take the knife, and drag it across my hand, and squeee my hand to get some blood to surface. My hand hovers over the Amity bowl, and I am ready to choose them. But all of a sudden, I move my hand over Dauntless. Over the burning coals, my hands warm up, and I feel as if I chose right. "Dauntless." The dauntless start hooting and hollering, and one boy gives up his seat, letting me sit down. "Thank you." "No problem, ." "Don't call me that or I'll punch you." He backs away, and laughs.

After all the other names are called, all the Dauntless get up first- and start running towards the exit. I sprint after them, and my lungs burn, but it makes me feel alive. Then I watch them all climb up a tall pole, and they start dashing after the train, and they jump into it. Gracefully almost. I climb up, unsure of what will happen, and jump up and into the train. I didn't actually die.

After about 5 minutes riding the train, another Dauntless calls out. "Now!" They all start to jump off of the train onto a roof. I jump after a boy, skidding my hands on the gravel, and roll and bump into a tall, skinny figure. "You okay?" He reaches down a hand to help me up. "I'm fine, thanks." I reply in a calm, cool tone. "Just a few scratches." He is wearing Abnegation grey, and I am not surprised he is the first to help me up. "My name is Kyle. Kyle Eaton." "Lucillia Riorp."He smiles at me, and someone I recognise as one of the leaders of Dauntless calls us over. "Up and at em, Initiates!"

"My name is Eric. You're lucky it isn't last year. **(A/N: No war! Yay! Normal factions, Normal characters. Carry on.)** There will be no cut from the faction this year, but your ranks will effect the job you get." I feel less unsettled when he mentions this. I heard about the cuts last year- initiates were sent to be factionless. "Now, you need to jump off this roof." "Well, straight to the point then, I guess." A voice shouts out- It's Kyle. His reply is more sly then I thought it would be. "Mhm. Straight to the point. You're first." "What?! No!" I cut in. "I want to go first." I know there will be something at the bottom. Water, a trampoline, something. "Okay. Get up here quick." I quickly scurry over to the ledge, wobbling. I feel a little nudge from behind, and I fall off, screaming. I feel a net wrap around my body, and start laughing like a maniac. A net. Of course its a net!

A hand reaches over and pulls me off the net. "I'm Six. You are?" "Lucillia." "Hmm, to be shortened or not to be shortened?" She smiles at me. "My name is Cillia." A boy behind her yells up, "First jumper, Cillia!" Six speaks up. "Well, Four, am I not capable of yelling now?" He smiles faintly. "Nope."

 **Okay guys! So that's all i'm gonna write for now, since this took me longer than I thought, but expect an update soon! Hope you enjoyed this chapter- And see you all later! Bye guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Hopefully this chapter will be longer, but I'm in a Skype call with like, my best friend. Hey Chrissy! (A/N: I didn't realize how short these chapters were. xD Trying to make it longer!) Dedicated to you here! Okay, now, who will do this disclaimer.. Oh well, I'll do it. I don't own Divergent, fam! Enjoy the chapter!**

 **RECAP:** A hand reaches over and pulls me off the net. "I'm Six. You are?" "Lucillia." "Hmm, to be shortened or not to be shortened?" She smiles at me. "My name is Cillia." A boy behind her speaks up, "First jumper, Cillia!" Six speaks up. "Am I not capable of yelling now, Four?" He smiles faintly. "Nope."

Six gets up, and to my surprise, kisses Four. I stand there, until Eric calls to the others. "Next!" Four and Six break out of their daze. Four looks over to me. "Sorry." He mutters. I watch as the Abnegation boy, Kyle, falls into the net. Four reaches his hand out to pull him on, and they both freeze. "Tobias.." "Kyle.." They stare at each other, and Four, or Tobias, or whoever he is, helps Kyle off the net. "Well, you transferred with me, little brother." Six stares at him. "Four, you had a brother..?" She questions. He just shakes his head yes, and pulls his brother into a hug.

All the other initiates jump, and we are all down in the dark, damp room. "Dauntless born with Six, Initiates with me. I'm Four." A blonde-haired Erudite giggles. "Numbers? What, the alphabet was taken?" Four starts to walk up to her, but Six pushes him backwards and walks up to her himself. "Mhm, you have a problem with that?" She raises her hand, and just as she is about to make contact with her face, her hand stops. "If we wanted to put up with Erudite-Smart folk, we would have joined their faction. Got it?" The Erudite girl nods, trembling. "Good. And try not to flinch. It'll help later." Six ushers the Dauntless born to her, and they head out, all talking.

Four grabs the Erudite girl and pulls her to the side. "She gets a bit.. Well.. Tempered. Stay out of her way, and.. What's your name?" She looks down at the ground. "You don't remember me, do you? I'm not an initiate, Tobias. I'm a runaway." He looks shocked, and asks, "What's your name? FULL name." She mutters something. "Louder, initiate!" She yells back. "Rosanna Eaton!" Her voice gets quieter. "Rose. We transferred on the same year, and you've already forgotten me." He stares at her. "I'm sorry." He pulls her into an embrace, hugging tight, and Kyle steps up to them awkwardly. "Um.. are we going to go?" He yields, as if Four is going to hit him, but he just replies. "Yes."

We all walk through a long, dark hallway, down many stairs, and into the pit. "This is the pit. It is the center of life, here at Dauntless. Now believe me, you don't want to be around here after a death. Dauntless don't hold back with drinking." We all nod, and he leads us into a still damp, but cozy room. "This is wear your going to sleep." Rosanna and Kyle both look at him at the same time, and they both talk at the same time. "Girls or boys?" They look at each other. Their eyes light up, and Rosanna walks over to him giving him a hug. Four stares at his siblings. "Ahem, lovebirds." I know he's mocking, because now I know they are siblings, so I guess Four just wants to make it easier to explain. They pull away, awkward as everybody stares at them, and Rosanna clenches her eyes shut and works up a blush.

 **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! So mad, but I have to stop writing now! Ugh. I'm just like so tired and I'm gonna go take a nap. New chapter soon!**


	4. Not a chapter, AN!

**Mkay so I'm like playing mc but I just wanted to say.. ALREADY 34 VIEWS?! Like, I know that that may not seem like much, but it is to me.. so thanks! Have a nice day, and A/N: Im going to TRY to do daily updates, so the chapters may not be as long as I hoped them to be. Homework, school, and writing fanfiction among many things is a lot of work, but stay tuned for more! Xoxo, Tris! (Everyone calls me Tris.)**


	5. Chapter 4

**AHHHHHHHHHHHH IM SO SORRY I WAS SO BUSY WITH CRAP! D= OMG I'M SORREH =( Anyways! Im back, at least.. Haha! I don't own Divergent. It belongs to the amazing Veronica Roth! Also, always in Cillia's POV Unless I say otherwise. Enjoy!**

Finally, Four replies. "Both girls and boys will sleep here. You like this, you'll love the bathrooms." I see some of the boys smirk- Justin, a Dauntless born, and Connor, an Erudite born. Four begins to throw outfits at us, which appeared from nowhere, apparently. "Change. Meet at the pit in 2 minutes." He walks out, and we all start to change. I take off my shirt, and hear Justin whistle loud. "The honest has sure got a figure, there." I slip on my new shirt, walk up to him, and punch him in the nose. I see Kyle smirk out of the corner of my eye, and all of a sudden, Justin passes out in front of me.

 _xX Time lapse to pit Xx_

"Where is Justin?" Four asks impatient. Though it seems like it'll kill me to mention, I answer. "Um.. Well.. I kinda knocked him out." I step back into the crowd, nervous for what would happen next. Probably going to be beaten to a pulp. "Good job Cillia. You must have quite an arm." He smirks. I suppose he doesn't really like Justin. "Someone get Justin to the infirmary. I wont bother." Connor runs to the dorms, and I see him carrying Justin to the infirmary. _I just knocked someone out,_ I think, _What is wrong with me?_ Kyle looks at me. "Absolutely nothing." Dang it! I must have been thinking out loud. Heat rushes into my cheeks, and I feel a metal-like board hit the back of my head. Then darkness.

 _xX Two day time lapse Xx_

I feel my eyes slowly flutter open, and a whole white room around me. Where am I? Then a sound. _**Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.**_ A heart rate monitor is by the side of my bed. I must be in a hospital. A nurse across the room, which is already quite small, turns around looking at me. Then she runs out of the room, almost stumbling over herself. _What happened to me?_ I think, in my head this time. I feel the back of my head, and there are stitches. While I wait for someone to come in, I count them. There are 13 stitches. Then I see Four and Six run into the hospital room. Six stares at me in awe. "You're on life support," She rambles, "But they said you were dead.." She says, earning a slight elbow from Four. "All she was saying is," Four glances in the direction of Six. "Is that this is a miracle." They step into the room, closing the door behind them. "What were your test results?" Four asks, staring at the heart rate monitor.

I hesitate. I was told never to tell anyone. "I-I'm Dauntless but I can modify simulations. Please don't kill me!" I cower back into my pillow. Six just tries to hide a smirk, (Which doesn't work,) and Four laughs. I just look at them waiting for an explanation. Four notices. "We won't kill you. We're divergent. We can modify the simulations, but a non-divergent modifying the simulations is a story I've heard before. They used to use being Divergent as a cover-up for it, but now they just tell them they can modify simulations. You corrupt the system." Six just stares at him. "Wait wait wait, hold up. She's serious?" Four sighs, and says, "Yes. Lets go, Cillia, you look like you're ready to go." I get up, and follow Four to the pit, where the others are training. "Knife-Throwing. Wait with the others while we demonstrate." Six says, and nods me toward the others. Everyone stares at me in awe. "So what happened to me, exactly?"

Rose stares at me. "Well.."

 **CLIFFHANGER! But, gonna try to update like 4 times tonight. Bye for now! Xoxo, Tris =3**


	6. Not a chapter -

**im so sorry I cant update again. Ugh. HUAIOsswaiudghsdiufyh! Much love anyways.. -World**


	7. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! SOO Chrissy is helping me write this chapter! Sorry again about the lack of updates but I hope at least SOME of you are still here! xD Anyways, on to the chapter! ALSO THANKS FOR 50 VIEWS! =D**

 **RECAP FOR ALL YOU REBELS:** Rose stares at me. "Well.."

She just stares at me for a minute. "Turn around." I turn, and she gasps. "You have.." A slight pause, as she counts. "13 Stitches!" "I know. But what happened, anyways?" I look over to Six, and she glances at Four noticing him staring at me. She grunts, and storms out of the room, Four right on her heels. "Tr-Six!" Rose snaps her fingers in front of my face. "A hammer fell on your head. Pointy side. Dunno who dropped it." _I swear to god, whoever dropped that hammer will get a piece of me._ Half the boys in the room back away, hands up, as if they are getting arrested. ARGH! I have to stop thinking out loud! I just feel- and probably look- embarrassed.

Four runs back into the room. "Um, could I get a volunteer? Possibly a Dauntless born?" He slurrs. I instantly raise my hand. "Okay, Cillia. Just, do as I say. Stand in front of the target." I stare at him like is a psychopath. "What?" "Go. Now." I wipe my palms off on my pants, walking towards the target, and stand straight and tall in front of it. "Im going to throw these knives at the target. Got it, honest?" I nod my head, slowly but surely.

He spins the knife in his palm, inhales, aims, and exhales, while throwing. The knife lands about a foot away from my arm, firmly sticking in the wood board. Far enough away to not hurt me. Good. He repeats the process, this time with the knife landing 2 inches above my head. Too close for comfort. He throws again, and my ear stings. He hit my ear with the knife. "Good job, honest. Now everyone, grab some knives and get throwing. You have.." He checks his watch, "Oh my- um, 20 minutes."

 _xX 20 Minute Time Lapse Xx_

Everyone else exits the room, following Four, but I get pulled backwards and shoved onto the ground. "Hey, you!" She places her foot on my stomach- Six. She pushes her foot down, scowling. "You better stay away from Four." It just now occurred to me- Four is indeed handsome. But he is 3 years older than me. She frowns. "What did you just say?!" She punches me, twice in the nose, and I black out only to see the image of Four running into the room, pulling Six off of me. For the second time in 3 days, darkness.

 _xX 1 Hour Time Lapse Xx_

I wake to Kyle, Four, and Rose sitting by my side- But the 2 boys are asleep. "Wait, she's already awake?" Rose questions, waking the boys with a start. Kyle and Four stare at me. "Thank god!" they say at the same time. Wait- do they.. like me? No, no way. Four has a girlfriend, and Kyle- well, nobody could possibly like me, In general. Neither of them stop staring until Rose clears her throat. Both boys shake their heads. "Sorry." Four mutters, "And I don't have a girlfriend anymore."

 ** _Did Four break up with Tris?! So this isnt A FourTris fanfic! Ugh, im leaving!_** **-Please dont be that person! Just wait! There wont be any FourTris but get ready for a new ship to rock your world! QOTC (Question of the chapter) Is.. What do you think the plot twist in the next chapter will be? My answer: I aint telling you! Wait until tomorrow/tonight! Xoxo, World 3**


End file.
